Behind Blue Eyes
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: After being reborn as the human Shikon No Tama, Kagome is pushed into a war between humans and demons after she starts attending at True Cross Academy. STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!


**Behind Blue Eyes**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As this is a work of fanfiction I hold no claim to the characters that belong to their beloved and recognized creators. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer._

 _ **Summary:**_ _After being reborn as the human Shikon No Tama, Kagome is pushed into a war between humans and demons after she starts attending at True Cross Academy. Can she help the two find balance or will there never be peace?_

 _ **This starts after the last episode of Blue Exorcist.**_

 **ENJOY!**

Sapphire eyes flashed silver as they landed on the creature contributing to the noise that had woken her from her nap in the garden. A dark brow twitched as she did her best to hold her tongue at his continuous babble, it had grown annoying over the seemingly long years she had had to put up with the small toad. Closing her eyes she gave a ' _huff'_ as she walked pass the annoying creature to discuss the situation with her lord and older brother.

Having lived in the same palace for decades now she made quick work of navigating her way to his study to which her big brother spent most of his time dealing with paperwork of some kind, nowadays those papers had to do with Taisho industries along with any past and future businesses. Right now it was Taisho, it had been the most successful of the businesses and had continue to grow for the last few decades as the leader in several fields two of them being science and technology. She herself had helped in its foundings but quickly grew bored after awhile, the money was nice they never had to worry about a thing and it was wonderful to have a business in which demons could make a living in the human world.

Coming to the large wooden doors she didn't bother to knock as she opened them with ease. The room she entered was large and lavish like the rest of the house, the walls were a creamy white in color while golden colored bookshelves lined the walls with centuries of knowledge stacked on their shelves in which you would never find a single speck of dust. The floors were dark cherrywood while a cream colored fireplace sat off to the right with a large portrait of a time five hundred years ago it consisted of Lord Sesshomaru, Princes' Inuyasha and Shippo along with herself. She had one in her room of all of them including a married Miroku and Sango, their three children and Kirara. Turning to Sesshomaru she saw him sitting behind his large desk with an arrangement of paperwork and scrolls on his desk and a closed laptop off to the side.

"Hello big brother," she greeted him as she walked to his large desk. After the turn of the century he had refrained from wearing his war kimono so as to fit in better with the changing time, but from time to time he could be seen in a kimono during a festival or "old fashioned" party thrown by an investor. Right now on his pale ivory form he wore most of a three-piece business suit his jacket and tie lay in a chair in the corner, the crisp white shirt had the first few buttons undone to show a glimpse of two maroon lines that matched the stripes lining his cheek bones, the vest remained buttoned while his shirt was tucked into a pair of black suit pants held up by a black leather belt. It was only at home that he could show his demonic markings and the true color of his silvery hair that fell to his knees in a thick braid. Although she had to admit his human looking self was very attractive with his cobalt colored eyes and mid-length black hair.

"If this is about the school, you will be starting tomorrow," he stated in a matterafact manner, not once looking up from the paper he was looking over.

"But why? On top of regular school you enrolled me for exorcist training. It's not fair you didn't even ask what I wanted!" she growled out angrily at the demon.

With a ' _hn'_ Sesshomaru looked up to meet her sapphire eyes with his own ember gaze. His perfect face showing no emotion as he continued to stare back at her, taking her anger and dismissing it as he spoke in his cool monotone voice. "Kagome it's time you stop moping about the palace," there was a glimmer of concern in his eyes that caused Kagome to drop her gaze. Even with his stoic nature his eyes, when alone, revealed how he felt.

Having said that it really meant " _I'm worried about you,_ " and she didn't want him having to worry when he had more pressing matters to worry about; the beginning of what could only be a war between demons and humans. Demon society could only be called complex, even after hundreds of years she had trouble understanding its workings and that was saying a lot as she made up the fifth member of the royal council. The council consisted of herself, Sesshomaru, Mukuro, Toshin Raizen, and Yumi, this is the court that had been established thousands of years ago and had continued to evolve after with the passing of the court to the next generations. Sesshomaru had outgrown the title of 'Western Lord' and choose that he would prefer ruling over Reikai, to which all souls must enter after death for sentencing to see where their soul is going to be placed, Enma acted as guardian of the gates to heaven, limbo and hell to which another party watched over. Enma's youngest son, Koenma, watched over the souls in limbo while his oldest, Tengoku, watched over the souls in heaven. And watching over hell or better known as Gehenna stood Satan. Satan wished to break free from hell so as to torment the souls on earth, this could only cause total chaos and war among all types of demons and not only this world but all the worlds that were connected through Reikai.

Sesshomaru was working on informing the other lords that now resided as 'The Three Kings' in Makai, Demon world, so as to find a solution to get rid of Satan. He had all this to worry about along with Taisho Corp. he didn't need to be worrying about her on top of that.

"Alright I'll give it a try," she huffed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest. She would do this so that he could worry about the more pressing issues. If he needed her, he knew where to find her.

"I've spoken to Mephisto," Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the name of the troublesome demon. "He has agreed in placing you at the level of Exwire for the time being, he'll be there to greet you when you arrive at 7am to show you around," Sesshomaru told her in a cool tone.

Kagome nodded turning on her heels to leave when Sesshomaru's voice made her pause in opening the door. "And remember to play nice, Mephisto is an old friend after all," there was a chuckle that made Kagome cringe, how could she be nice to that annoying thing even the way he dressed was annoying.

"Fine I won't purify him," Kagome promised with a growl as she left the room, the door falling shut behind her with a heavy thud. She didn't stop walking till she was back in her room where Jaken stood waiting for her, his hands tucked away in the sleeves of his deep maroon colored haori. Although his temper had improved over the years his style had stayed the same, and if he was need in public he transformed into a small frog with large brown eyes.

"Jaken if you please, can you get a servant and prepare everything for when I leave for school," Kagome asked him kindly as she entered.

"I grabbed an arrange of the academy's uniform, they're on your bed," He stated with a nod to the bed before leaving the room to get everything she'd need and deliver it before she got to the school.

Kagome watched the small demon leave and the large door shut behind him. With a deep breathe she looked around the large room that had been her safe haven for the last several hundred years. The pale cream walls were covered in handpainted flowers, ones she had spent days painting and repainting, those beautiful flowers had been her destraction. As the years carried on, she had remained untouched by time to watch as her friends grew old and died along with their children years later. When the time came in 1997 she had left the world Sesshomaru had created within Reikai, a world within a world, to return to her family. She stayed with them for five years, happy to be surrounded in the familiarity of the small pink room and the love of her family. It didn't long for in 2001 her grandfather died in his sleep, after the funeral she returned to this room where she had spent the last fifteen years mourning over her family, for she could not watch those she love slowly grow old only to die. Jaken would offer her information on her family but had stopped as it only brought her more pain after her little brother got married and when they had a daughter had named the girl after her.

So this room had been her shelter, protecting her from feeling the pain of loss she had felt all too often when a part of the human world. It was hard being an immortal, she still wasn't used to it.

With a shake of her head she looked to her large bed, the large peach, cream and maroon blankets placed nearly with the same colors making up the large mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Piled up on the tall bed was an arrange of clothing, male and female from the look of it. The girls' consisted of a short pink skirt, long socks, arrange of different sleeve length shirts, yellowed cream sweater vest, a coat matching in color with golden buttons and a ridiculously large black and red bow. The boys was simple with an arrange of different length white shirts, a black and red striped tie with the True Cross Academy symbol, black pants along with a black coat with the same symbol embroidering it in red.

Looking at the uniforms sprawled out onto her bed, Kagome tapped her chin in thought before grabbing different parts of each uniform and setting it aside for tomorrow. Making a quick list of things she'd need, she called for Jaken and handed it to him.

"They'll be in your dorm tomorrow morning waiting for you," He told her before leaving.

With everything set for tomorrow, and having said her goodbyes to Shippo and Sesshomaru, Kagome laid down in her bed for the last time before she left her haven.

~o.O~O.o~

Morning came too quickly as Kagome was nudged awake by warm hand on her shoulder. Sapphire eyes snap open to fix a fiery glare onto the tanned appendage and then turned onto its owner that quickly pulled back his hand and stood both hands in the air. He stood at 6'5 with his fiery red hair falling into his bright green eyes that held the same nervousness as the fanged smile he wore on his pale face.

"Just thought you'd prefer to be on time for your first day," saying that in a rush the now grown kitsune rushed from the room but not before blowing her a kiss goodbye before the door shut.

With a breathless laugh and shake of her head, Kagome sat up stretching her arms over her head and interlocking her fingers, palms out, and popped her knuckles. She then went about getting ready. Running a brush through her hair she made quick work of any knots in her raven colored hair so that it fell freely in thick waves pass her bottom with her bangs falling to her brow to cover the blue crescent that rested on her brow marking her as Sesshomaru's heir. Next she went about putting on the uniform that she had mixed and matched. Having gone into her own wardrobe, she put on a black skirt that stopped six inches above the knee with a short sleeved white shirt tucked into the waistband while allowing the first two top buttons to be undone covered by the cream colored sweater vest while the tie hung loosely around the collar. Pulled up to her knees was a pair of white socks as she wore black on black tennis shoes. Finally came the coat to which she rolled up the sleeves to just below her elbows.

Once done she looked in the large mirror that hung on the wall across from the bed, it's reflective surface surrounded in gold showing her looking cute in the ' _improved'_ uniform. Oh she could see Mephisto getting upset, the thought brought a mischievous grin to her face.

Placing her finger to the mirror she watched as it glowed silver causing it to react like water which rippled under her soft touch. As the ripples grew her reflection faded to show a large golden gate in front of a large building made of yellow stone and a blue roof which could only be the academy seeing as it was covered in the school's symbol.

"Okay Kagome let's get this over with," with that she stepped through the mirror to stand in front of the gate.

She hadn't even been standing for a full minute when she heard a familiar teasing tone.

"You'll need to be more careful with your magic," looking up she was greeted with the sight of the demon of time dressed in his usual jester like outfit. From his spot on a pillar he flashed her a fanged grin, with his piercing green eyes alit with mirth. Topping his purple blue hair was a white top hat with a lavender and pink bond going around it, the colors matching the rest of his outfit. He wore a white waistcoat with tails, that shirt he wore was a deep magenta color matching his elf-like pointy boots, while on his bottom half he wore what she referred to as white balloon shorts and striped pink and lavender tights. Around his neck was a pink and lavender ascot, and covering over that was a white cloak while twirling in his hand was a pink and lavender striped umbrella with an ice cream handle.

Leaning back to look at him better, Kagome spoke in a monotone voice remembering that she promised to "play nice" with the playfully annoying demon. "Does it matter? Most humans would don't believe in magic they'd assume it's an illusion," She told him.

"Even so I don-" He didn't finish as he looked at her, his eyebrow twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest like a child in his form of pouting."What are you wearing?"

"My uniform~," She grinned playfully, leaning back on her heals with her hands behind her back as she did her best to act innocent, a little giggle passing her lips as she did so.

"WHAT!?" Jumping down he wiggled his finger in her face. "Why aren't you wearing the girls standard uniform, I put a lot of thought into these uniforms! They look so cute!"

"No offense but the girls' could use some work," She breathed looking away from him as she rolled her eyes.

"Why must you be so cruel to me Kaggie-chan!?" He cried.

As soon as the hideous nick name left his lips a glowing fist hit him square in the jaw, the punch sending him across the little space between where she stood and the gate. He skid till he hit said gate.

"I told you never to call me that!" She growled threateningly with her fist raised to hit him again.

"Why don't I show you around then," Mephisto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Well at least with her around I'll never be bored,' he thought to himself as he began the tour but not before shifting into his little white Terrier form.

 **wolfYLady: _I hope you enjoyed that and as I am a known fan of Yu Yu Hakusho and DBZ I tried to connect them through Reikai which is a spiritual realm that to which souls from different "worlds"/realities meet and then their souls are "recycled" later on so as to go live in a new world with new opportunities._**

 _ **INUYASHA came out in**_ **November 13, 1996** _**20 years**_ _**have passed since that time.**_


End file.
